


Stressed Patience

by OutcastTrip1995



Series: So, a Mando, a Dathomirian and an Umbaran Walk Into a Cantina [6]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Sunny is too tired for this shit, Swipes could and would kill another clone if they pissed him off enough, The Outcasts are super pissed and super stressed, Umbara was a disaster waiting to happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 09:25:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14589954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OutcastTrip1995/pseuds/OutcastTrip1995
Summary: A forced march with pissed off clones. What the hell could go wrong!?





	Stressed Patience

**Author's Note:**

> Part of this super fun collab with Naakalsolus - the Hellions are their awesome creations

The long forced march through the Umbaran wilderness was getting to pretty much every single Outcast. Even the normally more relaxed and congenial clones were now tetchy and snapping at each other over the slightest thing … like strills fighting over scraps. Their Warbrat was clearly trying his best to not tear Krell’s spine out of his oversized body, Sunny’s body language was screaming that he was just about ready to punch the Hellion walking next to him and Swipes … well. Swipes had gone very, very quiet. And that was unnerving everyone. Swipes never went quiet, never. Even when he was plotting he was normally pretty noisy about it. This silence was unusual … and more menacing than anything the assassin had ever done before. It was making everyone on edge. But someone had hurt their Wardaddy … almost killed him actually. The beskar had saved the Senior General’s life, but Wrench had already told the other Outcasts that things were going to be touch and go for a long while yet. That made all the Outcasts angry. And when they were angry … people got hurt. 

*** 

Wrench jogged up the line, catching up quickly with Nikov. Matching the angry warrior’s pace, he switched to the private COM line that Soundblast had set up so the Hellions couldn’t eavesdrop. 

“Warbrat we need to stop soon. The wounded need rest and the way that bastard’s marching us we’re gonna be open for a fucking attack the moment we reach the next staging post. We’re not Manda damned droids, we need rest!” 

Nikov tilted his head to one side, ignoring the little Jedi at his side before nodding almost invisibly. 

“Alrigh’. Ah’ll tal’ ta Krell. ‘E ‘as ta see we can’ keep up tha pace.” 

Wrench nodded his thanks and fell back slightly, walking alongside Sunny long enough to pass him some caffeine tablets and a high dose painkiller before moving back further to rejoin the other medics. 

*** 

“Something stinks about this whole thing Swipes.” 

Rolling his eyes behind his helmet, Swipes didn’t even turn to look back at Jackal. He didn’t need to. 

“No shit. Now just do your damn job and go cause some trouble among the Hellions. We need to keep Krell and that big ARC friend of his distracted so Sneak can hack their communications and records.” 

Cutting the connection between himself and his team, Swipes went back to ignoring the hell out of Chaos. The Hellion was stomping on his last nerve with all his talk about how he couldn’t have been slipped past, how the Hellions couldn’t have known what was happening. Growling quietly, Swipes kicked Chaos’ feet out from underneath him and pinned the other clone down, setting a knife to his throat. 

“Listen up fucker. I. Don’t. Care. Someone betrayed us and the leak didn’t come from the Outcasts so it’s one of your precious friends or your Jedi.” 

Seeing Chaos stiffen slightly, Swipes laughed hoarsely. Struck a nerve had he? 

“I think I’ll ask that little Jedi of yours … Sparky right? I’m sure she’ll be more … amenable to answering a few questions than Krell at any rate.” 

Laughing again, he slammed Chaos into the dirt before getting up and stalking off, leaving Chaos to deal with that crazy little monkey lizard thing that had just popped up again. He’d leave the little Jedi alone for now, he just wanted the Hellions to learn that they weren’t the ones to be feared around here. He was. 

*** 

Sunny groaned tiredly when he heard Nikov’s thick accent get even stronger as he tore the Padawan Commander a new one. He was too tired, too pissed off and too in pain to be dealing with this shit right now. Plus Swipes had thrown a knife at one of the Hellions before jumping the stupid bastard and getting into the mother of all fights, Wrench had tried to throttle that laid back Hellion medic Voss and things were getting so tense even Caboose had snapped and thrown a punch at that creepy ARC Reaper. Inferno, Dusty and Beach were now all preoccupied with keeping Caboose distracted, which meant they weren’t watching the perimeter and that section of their right flank was open again to attack. Growling, Sunny broke away from Cory and ran up to join Nikov, pulling him away from Jysella by the scruff. 

“Stop bitching her out and fucking listen Warbrat. One, you’re a general now so fucking act like it! And two, we need to stop and let everyone rest before someone gets hurt.” 

He paused, looking over at the silent, stomping figure of Krell with such an intense loathing that Nikov actually shoved him in order to break his stare. 

“Sunny.” 

Shaking his head, Sunny looked back at Nikov. 

“I’m serious, we need to rest. Swipes almost killed one of the Hellions, Wrench is about ready to break all the rules medics have and murder one of the other medics and even fucking Caboose is now throwing punches. I’ve got three of our guys keeping him busy which means we have a whole section of flank now unprotected! We need to stop and rest, regather ourselves and then move out again.” 

Nikov pushed Sunny away gently and sighed, nodding tiredly. 

“Ah’m tryin’. Bu’ shor’ o’ killin’ Krell mahself there ain’ much Ah can do. Tha’ bas’ard jus’ won’ ta’e any path bu’ ‘is own.” 

“Well figure something out.” 

Sunny took his helmet off and looked at Nikov with exhausted golden eyes. 

“Before there’s a bloodbath on our hands.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to review and tell me what you think! ^^


End file.
